pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shrekyardigans/Incredibles TV Series
This is a blog for a potential tv series based on The Incredibles films. Synposis: Set after the events of Incredibles 2, Supers have just been made legal again, and The Parrs think everything is finally back to normal, but the sudden return of Syndrome changes all that. The Incredibles must not only deal with the return of Syndrome, but also, live lives as normal civilians, but that is difficult, especially with Jack Jack’s new powers, and there are also old and new villains a-popping up, but fear not, The Wannabe Supers also get in on the action, and The Incredibles must do all they can to prevent the city from falling under the villains’ control, fight for justice, and honor, and also learn a few life lessons on the way. Characters Heroes: *Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: The husband of Helen, and the father of Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack, a stay-at-home father, learning on the job. He is also a superhero known as Mr Incredible, with superhuman strength. Whilst he struggles with his new life of being a stay-at-home parent, he knows that he can turn to help from his wife and his kids. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: The wife of Bob, and the mother of Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack, and is also a superhero called Elastigirl, with super elasticity powers, which allow her to stretch like rubber. She is able to resolve all types of problems, and is the brains of the family. *Violet Parr: The eldest child of the Parr family. She is usually shy and lacks confidence, but in danger, she puts her doubts aside to help out when she can. She has the powers of invisibility and creating force fields. She has a romantic interest on Tony Rydinger. *Dash Parr: The middle child of the Parr family, who has the power of lightning fast super speed. He is very eager to fight bad guys, and mostly uses his speed for pranks and jokes, especially on defeated bad guys. But he has a good heart, and is never afraid to protect his family in danger. *Jack-Jack Parr: the youngest of the Parr Family, a baby with multiple uncontrollable superpowers. He develops different types of powers throughout the series. *Lucius Best/Frozone: Bob Parr's best friend, who, when he gets the chance, fights crime with the Parr family, as Frozone, a super with ice powers. He likes to go bowling, and also has his own music and fashion label. He lives with his wife Honey Best. *Voyd: The leader of the Wannabe Supers team. Is a fan of Elastigirl *Brick: Is one of the Wannabe Supers. She can expand to the size of a brick wall *He-Lectrix *Krushauer: *Screech: *Reflux: Also known as Gus Burns, is a senior wannabe super, one of the Wannabe Supers, and is able to generate lava by barfing it. As an old man, he gets tired easily and has motion sickness problems, which can be fatal for someone who can barf hot lava, especially whe he overheats. He doesn't like it when Edna tries to remove his cape. Villains: *Syndrome: The Incredibles' arch nemesis. Once thought to be dead, but it was revealed he survived his death in the first movie. He is voiced by Jason Lee. *The Underminer: The villainous earth-dweller villain, He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. *Bomb Voyage: A returning villain from the Golden Age. He is voiced by Dominique Louis. *Rock Meister: A rock-n-roll music themed supervillain. Once the guitarist of the popular rock band 'Huff n Puff Pigs', he always hogged the spotlight, and claimed he's 'number 1'. Before a important gig at the opening of a new museum, he secretly cranked the music volume to 11, and he soon rocked the stage so much, it collapsed around him and the band, trashing the museum in the process. His band-mates were furious, and they kicked him out of the band literally. He swore vengeance on them, and tooled his guitar to be a weapon, created rocket boots, earpieces to protect his ears, and soon The Rock Meister was born! He is voiced by John Paul Karliak. *Sir Gear Grinder: A steampunk themed supervillain. He is revealed to be the son of Bob's dad's arch enemy, Colonel Clockwork. He is voiced by Tim Curry. *Dreadwalker: A muscular Rastafarian supervillain, with superpowered dreadlocks. Once a former hairdresser, an accident with a new experimental shampoo caused his hair to fall out, making him ridiculed by everyone. However, his dreadlocks grew back, but they weren't the same as before; they were super powerful, uncuttable, and, they had a life of their own. He saw this as an opportunity to get his own back on the people who mocked him. It wasn't long till he used his new superpowered hair for commiting crimes. He is voiced by Khary Payton. *Kid Gamer: A supervillain kid who loves videogames. He is voiced by Ilan Galkoff. *Vince Thundire: Kelly's father, and the leader of the FireStorm duo. He is voiced by Christian Lanz. *Kelly Thundire: Vince's daughter, and the other of the FireStorm duo. She is voiced by Tara Strong. * * Others *Edna Mode: The fashion designer for the Parr Family and the Wannabe Supers. She is voiced by Brad Bird. *Winston Deavor: The current owner of DevTech, and the one who the Supers thanked for making them legal again. He is also the one who funded the construction of the New Urbem Order of Supers. He is viced by Bob Odenkirk. *Charlie Dicker: Rick Dicker's niece, who runs the New Urbem Order of Supers, after she heard her uncle's program was teminated after the Underminer's attack in the second film. She is good with technology, especially with the memory erasing machine that her uncle used to erase people's memories. She is voiced by Felicia Day. *Rick Dicker: The uncle of Charlie Dicker, and the former manager of the SuperHero Relocation Program, which closed down. Now, he lives a life of retirement, but is still able to keep in touch with the Parrs and his niece. He is voiced by Jonathan Banks. *Graham: The Parrs' new neighbour. Strangely enough, he's someone who doesn't like supers, even though they've been made legal again. Voice Cast The cast from the films reprise their roles for the series, with the exception of Kari, Brick and Screech. Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob/Mr Incredible *Holly Hunter as Helen/Elastigirl *Huck Milner as Dash as Huckleberry Milner *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack **Nicholas Bird as Monster Jack Jack *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius/Frozone *Sophia Bush as Voyd *Phil LaMarr as Krushauer and He-Lectrix *Paul Eiding as Reflux *Lea DeLaria as Brick *Tom Kenny as Screech *Brad Bird as Edna Mode *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker *Travis Willingham as Graham *Jason Lee as Syndrome *Dominique Louis *John Ratzenberger *John Paul Karliak as Rock Meister as J.P. Karliak *Khary Payton as Dreadwalker *Tim Curry as *Christian Lanz as Vince Thundire *Tara Strong as Kelly Thundire and Kari McKeen Episodes Season 1: Gallery Incredibles_2_265.jpg|The Parr Family's home. Incredibles_2_21.jpg|Elastigirl's new Elasticycle, made for when she goes on solo missions. Category:Blog posts